Prepare 15 formulations of estradiol in lipid vehicles and screen them in vitro so as to provide six formulations for invivo evaluation. Prepare at least 5 mg each of the six formulations selected above plus controls and deliver to the Project Officer. Submit a "Compound Submission Form", to be supplied by the Government, describing physical and chemical properties for each formulation submitted.